


Boy I Wanna Make You Mine

by mangamaniac48



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enma and Tsuna… sort of roleplay as dogs… so animal roles as human puppies, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Spanking, Speech Restrictions, Strap-Ons, Swallowing Semen, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, dom!reader, dubcon, forced nudity/servitude/mild homosexual acts, light choking (as in dick-down-the-throat choking rather than strangling by the way), mild examination/suggested medical kink, orgasm control/denial, personality modification, plot what plot LOL, psychological fuckery of the two in general, size kink (? Sort of, sub!Enma, sub!Tsuna, suggested public sex, the reader is taller than the two by a fair amount at this point in time), warning for mild dub con like... Tsuna was set up for this by Reborn so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: It was supposed to be an exercise in cooperation and stress relief.Instead, it was really just you training the two boys to obedience.Enma x Reader x Tsuna[Warning for hardcore kinks + mild Enma x Tsuna][Written in 2014]





	

**Author's Note:**

> New: written in 2014.
> 
> Old:
> 
> Firstly, wanted to say that this story was inspired by Britannia’s fic “Trust and Love” involving dom!Reader x Tsuna ^_^ I wasn’t sure whether it’s appropriate to dedicate smut to someone if they didn’t request for it or anything and that we don’t know each other /shot/. But uh – yes, I would dedicate this to Britannia! *raises a glass for submissive boys* Also sorry about OOC ;____;
> 
> Anyways, this is going to be my last story before I go on hiatus for about four weeks. I will be writing again after that. Enma and Tsuna are a non-specific age in this story, somewhere after age of consent but before they’re fully grown (so anywhere between 16 – 21).

”Have you two prepared yourselves?” You asked Enma and Tsuna from where you were comfortably sitting in the chair, examining the occasional twitch of a muscle as your eyes trailed over their naked forms. Enma’s expression did not change as he nodded, a light pink dusting across his cheeks. He did not dare fidget despite the slick feeling between his legs, as the plug you had ordered him to insert into himself pressed against his inner walls and distracted his thoughts. Tsuna, on the other hand, was not used to such activities at all, and had only agreed to join in this once to “strengthen the bond” between him, you and Enma. He could not help but fidget, finding it very uncomfortable that he had to stand up straight while something was wedged inside him.

 

 

 

”Did you use enough lube?” you asked Tsuna sternly. He nodded, looking up at you and flushing hard at the sight of you in a thin black bra edged with lace, sheer thigh-highs and garterbelts, and jet stiletto pumps.

 

 

 

”Eyes down, Tsunayoshi,” you ordered, and he blinked, stammering out an apology before looking down at his feet.

 

 

 

“Did I say you could speak?” you continued a little coldly. “Know your place. Get on your knees, Tsunayoshi.” His eyes widened and he was about to speak before he noticed Enma shaking his head imperceptibly. He complied to your orders, shakily moving to kneel on the floor.

 

 

 

”Get on all fours, Tsunayoshi.” He did as he was told, his body quivering. “It seems that I need to train you to obedience, pup.” You pulled out a pair of pointy dog ears and a fluffy tail off the desk behind you, before moving over to him and placing the ears on his head. Moving behind him, you sighed at the sight before you.

 

 

 

”You used too much.” You shook your head, before going back to the desk and pulling out a pair of surgical gloves from a box of them inside the drawer. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to inspect that mess inside you.” He whimpered as you snapped the gloves on and moved towards him, the sound echoing inside his ears. He couldn’t even look up at you, those brown eyes trained on the floor, lest you angrily order him to look back down again. Rubber covered fingers grasped the plug inside him, fingertips brushing against the edge of his hole. He whimpered as you pulled it out brusquely, the plug coming out with a wet pop. Your index slid in to fill the space, and you smirked.

 

 

 

”My, you are an absolute mess down here,” and he gave a soft cry as you twisted your finger to explore inside him, pulling out your index to examine the wet lube that covered it. “Well, I must say, you are very well prepared so I have to commend you on that.” Your other hand stroked the small of his back. He inadvertently gave a small purr and you laughed.

 

 

 

”Listen to how wet you are, Tsunayoshi,” you teased, and his creamy thighs quivered as he tried to remain still while you slid your finger in and out again, the wet noises from the lube filling his ears. It sounded and felt rather surreal as you angled your finger in different ways, trying to look inside while you were doing it. You decided to add your middle finger, the two digits squirming inside him and he tried to contain a shudder at the feel of the cool sterile material slickly massaging his inner walls. You started scissoring your fingers inside him, causing him to gasp and shiver, his hips starting to move backwards so that you would go in deeper.

 

 

 

“No, no, no.” You shook your head in disappointment. “What a bad pup. Enma-kun, come here and hold him still.” Tsuna’s eyes widened as the other boy moved over to his side obediently — he had completely forgotten Enma while you teased him. The redhead’s slim hands grasped his hips firmly. Removing your fingers from Tsuna, you took off your gloves and chucked them to the side. You picked up a pair of pointy red dog ears and clipped them to Enma’s hair. Turning your attention back to Tsuna, you picked up the large fluffy tail that you had left to the side before, and grinned. The fur matched Tsuna’s hair exactly and was attached to a medium-sized glass butt plug. Using your left hand to spread Tsuna’s behind, your other hand inserted the cool plug into him, watching as the toy penetrated the ring of muscle so that it was eagerly swallowed it up. From your point of view, it looked like it would feel good to be stretched so wide, to feel so full. You made sure the pace was maddeningly slow as you pushed the plug in fully, watch him be stretched out, the tip just short of the place that would cause him to shudder into an orgasm. Tsuna couldn’t help but try to roll his hips from the sensation, however Enma was holding them quite still. You grinned and smacked Tsuna’s bottom.

 

 

 

”Bad, bad pup.” You reprimanded. “Hey, Tsunayoshi, did you know that if you lift the tail that I put inside you by a bit, I can see your insides clenching around the plug? By the way, your ass was swallowing it up pretty eagerly, you know?” Tsuna’s eyes widened at your description.

 

 

 

”Enma-kun, come here and look at this,” you said quite nonchalantly. Enma moved to look as you angled the butt plug a little more sharply. Tsuna whined. You brushed the tail upwards. “Look, can you see?”

 

 

 

Enma nodded.

 

 

 

”Enma-kun, I’m giving you permission to speak to Tsuna only to describe what you can see. Be as descriptive as possible to this disobedient little pup.” You smacked Tsuna’s bottom again as he squirmed.

 

 

 

”…” Enma’s large crimson eyes blinked at you, dark red lashes sweeping against his skin before he opened his soft rose lips. “The inside of Tsuna-kun’s body is pink. It’s quite wet and seems to be squirming around the plug.”

 

 

 

You waited for him to continue, however he had stopped. You sighed. “Aww, you could have been a bit more descriptive, you know?” Enma bowed his head in an apology. “It’s okay Enma-kun, you’re still my lovely little obedient pup,” you purred, a finger moving to scratch the soft underside of his chin endearingly. A soft pleased noise was emitted from the back of his throat. You smiled and grasped his thigh before ordering him to turn over.

 

 

 

He complied immediately, and you pulled and pushed the plug from inside him several times, marvelling at the way he stretched around the toy, before replacing it with a clear plug that was also attached to a tail. You pressed it against his entrance before rotating it quickly. Enma stifled a moan from inside his throat as you tried to twist it in further little by little, before finally it was fully in.

 

 

 

”Wow, I can see inside of you, too!” you laughed, tapping the plug sharply so that vibrations reverberated inside Enma. His body quivered a little before becoming still again. The plug was attached to a tail similar to the one Tsuna had, however it was a ginger red. While you believed Tsuna would make a cute Pomeranian, if you had to liken your boyfriend to a dog, it would be a shiba inu. You grasped the plug firmly then thrust it in and out of Enma as he kept his stance of being on all fours, not moving an inch despite the building pressure around his groin.

 

 

 

”I guess I trained Enma-kun really well,” you said cheerfully, smacking his behind playfully. “He is my boyfriend, after all!” You tugged briefly at Tsuna’s tail, causing him to whine desperately. You tutted in disappointment. Releasing your grip from Tsuna’s tail, making sure the plug was firmly inside him, you sighed. “Now to train this bad doggy.”

 

 

 

You sat down in front of the two boys, leaning back against the bed. “I give the two of you permission to look at me.” The two looked up as you moved your legs as wide apart as possible, spreading your lower lips apart with your fingers.

 

 

 

”Would the two of you like to have a snack?” you offered slyly. Enma did not move while Tsuna blinked before nodding. “My, aren’t you eager. Go on then.”

 

 

 

Tsuna stood up before you glared at him. “Enma-kun, restrain him.” The redhead grasped Tsuna’s wrist before tugging him back down.

 

 

 

”Where do you think you’re going?” you asked coolly.

 

 

 

”Ah, but you said a snack — ” Tsuna stammered.

 

 

 

You sighed. “What a bad pup. I never said you could talk. Anyhow, the snack I was talking about is right here,” you grinned, gesturing to your crotch. Tsuna’s eyes widened and before he could open his mouth to yelp Enma covered his mouth with a hand.

 

 

 

”Good boy,” you cooed at Enma, fingers coming to lightly scratch his scalp. Enma closed his eyes as your touch was quite calming.

 

 

 

”Come here,” you said to the two. Enma moved towards you first, keeping to the left side of you before the tip of his wet tongue lapped at the apex of your thighs, circling your clit. “You too, Tsunayoshi,” you ordered. Tsuna hesitantly moved towards you before leaning down to join Enma at licking between your legs.

 

 

 

”Good boy,” you said to Tsuna, fingers caressing the back of his neck. You coerced him into moving a little closer to Enma, the two of them packed together, their cheeks pressing against each other as the two lapped in sync at your lower lips, the pink appendages occasionally brushing against each other as they licked and suckled.

 

 

 

”Look up at me,” you commanded the two. Two pairs of large eyes, both darkened with lust — one crimson, the other caramel, blinked up at you while they continued their oral stimulation. You brushed the hair from out of Tsuna’s forehead so that it wouldn’t annoyingly tickle you. You pulled the two of them closer to you, their tongues sliding together so that they both slipped inside you, wetly tasting you while their lips sucked at the area around where their tongues played with..

 

 

 

”By the way, Tsunayoshi,” you said casually, as if you weren’t being orally serviced by two boys. “Thank you for letting me keep the toys in your drawer one week in advance.” Tsuna’s cheek flushed. “I wonder if Nana-san saw them once or twice?”

 

 

 

Tsuna nearly choked however you gave him a reprimanding look and so he continued to lick at you, eyes tearing up a little.

 

 

 

”I also did tell Reborn to keep the others out for a few hours while we had this bonding session,” you said lazily. “I suspect he knows what we’re actually doing and will be nice enough to keep everyone away. Though… what if he changes his mind and brings the others back?”

 

 

 

Tsuna’s eyes were wide with fear as you continued talking. “I think it would be funny if the others saw you licking at me like a good little puppy with Enma-kun,” you added. “I wonder what Kyoko and Haru would think if they saw you?”

 

 

 

Tsuna tried to move away to speak, his face flushed with shame, but you moved your thigh to stop him. “Now, now. I’m sure they won’t. But if you don’t be good, I’ll call Reborn right now to tell him to bring the others over.”

 

 

 

That, of course, motivated Tsuna to complete obedience.

 

 

 

You unclipped your bra and pulled it off, throwing it to your side. “Come on then, I’ll let you play with my breasts, since you two have been so good.”

 

 

 

You grasped one of each of their forearms, dragging them upwards towards you. It felt a little empty to not have their mouths against you. You let Enma and Tsuna clamber onto each of your thighs, their cocks brushing against your stocking-clad knees.

 

 

 

”Oh, wait!” you said, pushing them aside and going back to the desk. You pulled out two condoms and moved back to your original position. Carefully ripping the packages open, you add a drop of lube inside each before sliding them on each boys’ cock. “Now you can continue~!”

 

 

 

Enma’s mouth latched onto your left breast, his tongue circling a pert nipple, teeth brushing against the flesh. As he wetly sucked, your left hand reached behind him to jerk the plug in and out of him. Keeping his hips in the air so that he would not grind against your thigh, he bucked against the movement of the plug. On your right side, Tsuna finally realised what you wanted him to do, and copied Enma’s action, tonguing your breast before sucking onto it greedily. You moved his bottom to angle upwards, before twisting the plug inside him.

 

 

 

”Keep looking at me, you two,” you ordered them, and they did, their eyes heavy lidded with lust as they rolled their hips very enthusiastically, the plugs brushing inside them teasingly.

 

 

 

“Hmm,” you said thoughtfully. “I give the two of you permission to make noises…”

 

 

 

Tsuna sighed around your breast in relief.

 

 

 

”…except the only noises you can make must be dog-like.”

 

 

 

What?!

 

 

 

”Go on then. Enma-kun, show Tsunayoshi what I mean.” You smiled as Enma whined against your breast before letting go and giving a few short yips as he continued to lustfully buck against the plug inside him.

 

 

 

WHAT?!

 

 

 

”Do it, Tsunayoshi,” you ordered him. “You’re a dog, aren’t you? Make sounds like one.”

 

 

 

Tsuna gasped for air before hesitantly opening his mouth. “Ah… wan wan?” he tried.

 

 

 

”Good boy,” you cooed, looking down at him. “Louder.” He repeated the noise as you twisted the plug in and out of him, angling it to slam into the spot inside him that had him nearly passing out in pleasure.

 

 

 

He gasped as he tried to continue imitating a dog, and you could tell he was struggling.

 

 

 

”Oh, well, I guess you just need more training. You can cum, by the way.”

 

 

 

He whimpered and clamped around the plug hard as he could no longer contain the stimulation. You continued to thrust it in and out of him, allowing him to ride it out as he came hard into the condom. He lay on you, panting, his face pressed against your right breast. He closed his eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

 

 

 

”What a slutty puppy,” you said. “You came from just having your ass played with.” He gave a small whine of protest against your skin. “I’m going to tend to Enma-kun for now. Lie there and watch… and don’t move.” You placed him on the ground, turning him towards you as you moved Enma to lay perpendicular to Tsuna so that the two of you would be right next to Tsuna’s face. Enma’s legs arched over Tsuna’s face as you climbed onto Enma, spreading yourself and lowering yourself onto him.

 

 

 

You kept up a fast pace, rocking up and down onto him, which also caused the plug inside him to continually bump against his prostate. “You can cum, Enma-kun.” You tightened around him periodically, your slick walls tempting him to buck upwards but he knew that you would punish him if he did.

 

 

 

He obeyed the command you did give though, allowing himself to relax as he came hard into the condom. Your hands grasped his slim waist, keeping him down and forcing him to come inside you while being otherwise quite still. You pulled yourself off him.

 

 

 

”Now the two of you must be thirsty,” you said, a wicked smile on your face. “So take off those condoms carefully and drink up.”

 

 

 

Tsuna groaned as you pulled him upwards to a sitting position.

 

 

 

”Do it, both of you.”

 

 

 

The two knew better than to disobey.

 

 

 

As they emptied their condoms inside their mouths, swallowing their own essence, you leaned back, staring at the bob of their Adam’s apple as they forced the liquid down.

 

 

 

”Kiss each other.” Enma’s hand cupped Tsuna’s face as the latter’s eyes widened, before the two locked mouths. Tsuna flushed as he realised they could taste each other’s cum on their mouths.

 

 

 

”More tongue action, you sluts,” you said in amusement, watching as Tsuna flinched. You watched as their tongues slid against each other, remnants of cum exchanged between the two. You noted that the two boys’ cocks were half-hard now but didn’t seem to be getting any harder.

 

 

 

”Hmm.” You pondered. Your hand grasped Tsuna’s cock, rubbing it languidly so that it could become fully hard. It was rather cute to be honest, you thought as you stroked it. Tsuna’s breathing was quite heavy as you touched him while he continued kissing Enma.

 

 

 

”Okay, the two of you move.” You made Tsuna move as you took another item from the drawer. Tsuna looked up at you in terror as you pulled on a strap-on dildo.

 

 

 

”Oh don’t worry Tsunayoshi,” you assured him. “It’s not for you — you haven’t been trained enough to do such a thing immediately.” You walked over to Enma, tilting his chin up and kissing him, tasting both Enma and Tsuna’s essence on his tongue before pulling away and licking your lips. “I have to reward this puppy too, you know. Come and watch.” You patted the space beside you and Tsuna crawled over.

 

 

 

”On your fours,” you ordered Enma. He complied, hands pressed against the carpet as his bottom moved upwards to face you.

 

 

 

“Look here, Tsunayoshi,” you said, lubing up the glass dildo and pressing it against Enma’s entrance as Tsuna hastened to your side to watch your actions up close. “This puppy acts pretty obedient doesn’t he? Seemingly much more obedient than you?” Tsuna nodded slowly. “Well, that’s because he’s actually the biggest cock slut around.”

 

 

 

Tsuna looked like he was going to yelp in surprise at your sudden turnaround treatment of your boyfriend but you pressed a finger to his lips.

 

 

 

”He’s really just desperate to be dominated. At first I wouldn’t think that such an innocent looking boy would like to have stuff shoved up his ass, but he does.” Your voice was so casual, you could have been talking about the weather. “You know, back when he was as disobedient as you are now, he’d writhe and moan like a bitch when I fucked him. And this pup let me do all sorts of unspeakable things to him. Once he had to go to school with something up his ass — it was funny watching him desperately contain his boner from other people’s eyes.”

 

 

 

You smacked one side of Enma’s bottom. He did not react.

 

 

 

”Now he’s oh-so-good. But he can still be a bad little boy when I put two things in him at once.” You stroked Enma’s hip, before sliding in. Enma gave a soft desperate noise as the dildo joined the plug as you entered him, stretching him out even wider. “See? He just can’t help himself in the end, can he?”

 

 

 

You pulled the tail out of the way. “Look, you can see what was happening inside you before, Tsunayoshi!” you said happily. “Though obviously you only had one thing inside you.” Tsuna blinked at the sight, his cheeks a dark red. It did look incredibly erotic to see the inside of Enma’s ass stretched tight around two large, see through sex toys. Enma bucked his hips as you refused to move.

 

 

 

”What a slut!” you laughed as Enma continued to whimper softly. “He’s trying so hard to be quiet even now,” you raised his hips higher while he dug into the carpet. “Say, Tsunayoshi, you wanna try being fucked like Enma-kun someday?” you suggested to Tsuna. “I think you’ll enjoy it quite a lot.”

 

 

 

”Ah…”

 

 

 

”Oh yeah, you can speak for now,” you said.

 

 

 

”I — I’ll just watch for now,” Tsuna replied thickly. The way Enma was rolling his hips in pleasure really did make Tsuna wonder — what if he was in that position, though? It looked like Enma really was enjoying himself and being so turned on, Tsuna couldn’t help but think that maybe… maybe he would like to do that.

 

 

 

”Okay then, I’ll let you think about it,” you said. “Anyways, I think Enma-kun likes it most when I’m humiliating him. You should have seen the state he was in when we did it in one of those public toilets where you can see the outside but no-one can see inside!” Your hands rubbed up and down from his hips to his waist. He cried out at the touch. “I think everyone in the park knew what we were doing, anyway, you should have seen the way some people looked at us when we went back outside!”

 

 

 

You pulled out of Enma abruptly, causing him to make a soft noise of dissent. You shook your head. “Look at this bad puppy,” you sighed. “All he can think about is a dick up his ass. It’s. All. He. Can. Think. About.” You gave his ass several harsh smacks to punctuate your words.

 

 

 

”Turn around, you little slut, and suck me off,” you added. Tsuna blanched. It was almost funny how casual about it you were.

 

 

 

Enma obeyed, his lips parting to let the glass dildo between his lips. It was slick with lubricant. You sat up straight as he lapped at it, his wet tongue a vague pink form as you watched him through the wetly covered dildo.

 

 

 

”He’s pretty good at sucking dick actually,” you said to Tsuna. “He can take this dildo quite easily, though a little slowly.” You cupped one of Enma’s cheeks as it puffed up while he started sucking more of the dildo into his mouth. The other hand moved behind him to keep the plug inside him. “Look, he’s all sloppy down there from having two glass toys inside him.” You plunged the plug in and out of him before bucking your hips towards Enma’s face, forcing the dildo down his throat.

 

 

 

Enma’s right hand was clenched around his thumb as he suppressed his throat from spasming around the dildo. Tears pricked his eyes from the effort as he controlled his breathing. You leaned over his form, continuing to move the plug in and out of him.

 

 

 

”Look at that, Tsunayoshi.” You shook your head. “I’m going to take a picture of him. Pass me my phone, pup.” Tsuna stumbled over to his desk, where your phone was on the top. He handed it to you. Swiping the screen, you opened the camera app and smiled, adjusting your angle.

 

 

 

”Look at the camera and smile, Enma-kun!” you said cheerfully, taking a photo of your boyfriend, who obligingly looked up. “Gosh, he looks too cute. Look,” you showed Tsuna the picture. “Doesn’t his cock sucking expression look amazing?”

 

 

 

”Hey Enma-kun, don’t you feel good that your dear friend is watching you suck this toy? It gets you off, doesn’t it?” Your fingers pressed into Enma’s scalp, clutching his choppy crimson hair as you dragged his mouth up and down the dildo. His eyes were watering but he focussed them on you as he sucked on the dildo, not looking away once as his cheeks hollowed out around the toy.

 

 

 

”I can see the inside of your mouth as I’m fucking your throat, you know,” you said lazily. “It gets you off, doesn’t it? I wonder how the others would react if they saw you like this? Maybe I should send them this photo? What do you think Adelheid’s reaction would be?” You waved the phone in Enma’s face. He didn’t react though, as he was taught not to, and he knew you wouldn’t send the image anyhow.

 

 

 

”Oh, I know what I could do!” you said suddenly. “Okay, Enma-kun, you can stop that now and turn around again.” He did as he was told.

 

 

 

”Wow, there’s so much saliva on this,” you laughed. “It’s even wetter than when it just had lubricant — there’s still quite a bit sticking to this.” You spread his bottom with your hands, lifting it slightly so the tail part would naturally be out of the way. You slid the tip around where his skin met the plug before thumbing the area wider and sliding in, marvelling at the way he stretched to accommodate the extra intrusion. Enma whimpered as you pushed in, knowing that if you brushed against that spot inside him, it would be far more difficult to control himself.

 

 

 

”Good thing we thought to put some towels down, otherwise you’d make a mess of Tsunayoshi’s carpet,” you reprimanded. “Your cock is dripping with precum you know, all over the towels. It looks pretty messy. Speaking of which.” You turned to Tsuna who had edged a little bit away. “You better masturbate while watching us. I’ll play with you in a little while.”

 

 

 

Tsuna yelped but obliged, his hand gripping his own cock. He felt guilty doing this, as if he were intruding on something he shouldn’t be.

 

 

 

With one hand on Enma’s hip, forcing him backwards deeper onto your dildo, and the other swiping at your phone, you decided you were going to video this.

 

 

 

”Hey Tsunayoshi, did you know that Enma-kun also likes being videoed? It’s lots of fun for him to watch himself doing naughty things while he does them again!” You turned on the video recording button, aiming it at the redhead’s ass. “Hi everyone. Today Enma-kun has a glass dildo and butt plug inside him while pretending to be a dog! Look at how wet and messy he is down here. Enma-kun, give us a couple of barks~”

 

 

 

Enma obeyed, his voice a little muffled as he made several noises that sounded like he was trying to imitate barking.

 

 

 

”Wow, that was pathetic,” you sighed. “I guess Enma-kun’s too busy getting fucked to even care about pretending to be the bad pup he is. Look at how much he’s moving his hips! It’s almost like he was born to be fucked roughly like this.” You reached under him to grasp his cock, rolling your hips languidly. He bucked into your hand, keening a little.

 

 

 

”Ah, did you hear that?! You can tell he loves having big things in his ass so much. Look at how hard he’s clamping around the toys! Anyways, that’s all for today, I’m going to have to fuck him a little harder, bye-bye! Enma-kun, say bye too!” Enma gave a soft whimper. You saved the file before locking your phone and placing it to the side.

 

 

 

”Hey Enma-kun, imagine if I put that video up on the net? I wonder how many guys from your school would see it? I know they pick on you but I bet they’d secretly get off to this body being fucked like this, you know.” You rubbed the small of Enma’s back. “You know, I think you’d look real cute getting fucked by a bunch of guys or something. You’d probably take all their cocks like a champ,” you laughed, thrusting into him. “How many dicks do you think you could handle at once, eh Enma-kun?” He shuddered beneath you.

 

 

 

”Alright then, lie down,” you said to Tsuna. He obeyed, before you pulled Enma with you so that Enma was nearly on top of Tsuna while you slid Tsuna’s cock inside you. You rolled your hips, feeling a surge of power and delight as the other two simultaneously made noises of pleasure. You repeated the motion, keeping up a strong pace. Enma was the first to give out, burying his face into Tsuna’s shoulder, unable to take the sensations of you hitting him inside, shifting the plug as you brushed againstthat place several times. You kept your hips moving until Enma was spent. You came tightly around Tsuna as Enma collapsed to the side, cheek pressed to the carpet, the dildo sliding out of him with a wet plop, the sight of him looking so completely spent sending your over the edge. The plug that was inside him also slid out onto the towel. Enma panted, trying to recover quickly in case you wanted another round, his muscles still spasming in the aftermath of pleasure. Beneath you, Tsuna gave a groan as your walls tightened around him so that he came for the second time that day but this time inside you. You swivelled your hips as he thrust up eagerly inside you. You would let him off this time, you decided and continued to ride out both his and your orgasms until the three of you were completely sated.

 

~~~Extended ending ~~~~

 

”It’s okay Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun, you can speak and move as you like now,” you said gently. You massaged each boy’s shoulders and the back of their necks, feeling the tense muscles gradually relax under your touch. You pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, throwing an arm round each boy’s waist and hugging them close to you. You nuzzled Enma’s cheek while you caressed Tsuna’s scalp, before alternating. “The both of you did really well today. Well done Tsuna-kun, you were wonderful, especially considering it was your first time. Enma-kun, thanks for being so caring and helpful, you’re really the cutest boyfriend.” You encouraged the two to snuggle into you.

 

 

 

”Would you like to take a bath now or go to sleep?” you asked them.

 

 

 

”U-uh-um… a b-bath please?” Tsuna asked tentatively. Enma nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

”Okay~!” The three of you trooped into the adjoining bathroom before taking turns washing each other. Tsuna was astonished by your change in personality. It felt rather nice, actually.

 

 

 

”Aftercare is important,” you said seriously, patting Tsuna’s head. “You’re so cute.” Tsuna stammered in shock, flushing. Did he say it out loud?!

 

 

 

The bath was warm as you cuddled the other two to you, continuing to give them affectionate kisses, and praising them. After they were cleaned up and dressed in comfortable pyjamas, you let the two of them sleep while you tidied the area and cleaned all the toys used in the session. You were sure that you had done your job well.

 

~~~Later on~~~

 

Tsuna couldn’t stand Reborn’s knowing eyes. He felt almost shameful.

 

 

 

”Don’t be embarrassed,” said Reborn.

 

 

 

”Huh?” Tsuna squeaked.

 

 

 

”Many people in power find submissive play as a way to relieve stress,” said Reborn calmly. “As the future Vongola Decimo, you need to know when to give others the lead to relieve your own stress.”

 

 

 

”B-but I don’t want to be the leader!” Tsuna wailed. Reborn kicked him in the head.

 

 

 

”If you’re not going to, then try dominate (name) and maybe I’ll accept it.” He knew full well that that was never going to happen.

 

 

 

”H-how does that relate?! Besides, no way! She’s too scary!”

 

 

 

”Tsunayoshi, I’m heart-broken,” you sighed, popping through the window.

 

 

 

”HIII! You were listening the whole time?!”


End file.
